


Nienazwany sansanowy prawie drabble

by klembek



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Polski | Polish, Spoilers, sorta - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klembek/pseuds/klembek
Summary: Brakująca scena między Sandorem a Sansą w odcinku 08x04





	Nienazwany sansanowy prawie drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Bo czegoś mi brakło w tym odcinku. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak dostaliśmy tą małą, ale piękną scenkę na początku. Ale ja rozumiem, cały budżet poszedł na smoki, Ducha i kremację Joraha i Theona. Nie martwcie się, D&D, stąd już sama powiosłuję z moim shipem.  
> Enjoy!

Przyszedł do niej w wieczór przed odjazdem. Wiedziała, co chce jej powiedzieć, jednak kiedy usłyszała to z jego ust, zimna ręka strachu ścisnęła jej gardło.  
\- Wyruszam z twoim bękarcim bratem na południe- oświadczył bez ogródek, jak tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły. Nie dała po sobie poznać, jak bardzo ją to martwi.  
\- Żeby zabić Górę?  
\- Aye.- Nie ruszył się od drzwi, w każdej chwili gotowy wyjść.  
\- Spodziewałam się tego.- Mimo woli spuściła wzrok. Po chwili się jednak opamiętała i znów popatrzyła prosto na niego.- Dlaczego mówisz mi to osobiście?  
\- Ostatnio kiedy cię zostawiłem, spotkało cię coś złego.  
\- Brienne zostanie razem ze mną.  
\- Jest zajęta. Od uczty pieprzy się z Królobójcą.- Kiedy nie odpowiedziała, podszedł do niej kilka kroków. - Mógłbym zostać. Gdybyś poprosiła. Nikt by cię więcej nie skrzywdził albo bym ich zabił.  
Dalej się o nią martwił. Być może słusznie. Potrafiła przechytrzyć wrogów, pokonać ich w bitwie na słowa, ale w obliczu prawdziwego zagrożenia, jakim był napastnik z bronią w ręku, znów była tylko ptaszyną, tą samą, którą starał się bronić w stolicy.  
Mogła się zgodzić. Nie musiałaby nawet nic mówić, tylko pokiwać głową. I zostałby. Wiedziała, że tak. Wiedziała jednak również, że do końca życia by tego żałował. Tak jak ona. Musiała pozwolić mu jechać. Musiała pozwolić mu wreszcie dostać sprawiedliwość, zemścić się. Nie wystarczyłaby sama śmierć Góry, to Sandor musiał go zabić. Nawet jeżeli oznaczałoby to jego własną śmierć. Wiedziała o tym.  
\- Jedź- powiedziała z przekonaniem. Pokiwał w milczeniu głową i ruszył do drzwi. - I wygraj.- Obrócił się w jej kierunku.- A kiedy to zrobisz, wróć. Wygląda na to, że przydałaby mi się druga zaprzysiężona tarcza.  
Uśmiechnął się, jak wtedy podczas uczty i wyszedł. Miała nadzieję, że zobaczy go ponownie.


End file.
